


Youthful Exploits

by RHoldhous



Category: Code Geass
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Incest, Multi, Orgy, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHoldhous/pseuds/RHoldhous
Summary: Precocious love gives way to the desires of the flesh. None know this more than Prince Lelouch, and the young women in his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

* * *

"Honestly, is there even some credibility to these rumors? It sounds like quite a bad joke at best, and at worst a serious attempt to publicly slander the Prince. And if it is the latter, then it would be my responsibility as a fellow Royal to investigate." Princess Cornelia's face was red and livid. Her hands almost slammed palm down on the table, had she been in any other setting than this. As it was, dining with two fellow members of the nobility called for gentler conduct.

"Now, now," said the Lady Marianne vi Britannia, consort of the Emperor, "I too once thought the same as you. But I have verified it myself, dear."

"My lady…"

Marianne's eyes crinkled up as she smiled. "It's actually quite cute when you think about it. The fact that my own son has garnered a reputation as something of a 'lady-killer'… why, it's actually made me a proud mother."

"I… I see…" Cornelia said weakly, unable to respond to that.

"Perhaps it is the blood quickening within him, my lady?" said the third occupant of the table, who was stirring the sugar into his tea. Lord Reuben Ashford, head of the Ashford endowment that spearheaded the Empire's Knightmare development, had been invited to lunch by his old employee, the Lady Marianne. It went without saying that the two maintained a close relation in spite of the latter's ascension into Lady Consort.

"Ah, you must mean Charles'," Marianne said.

"Indeed," Ashford said with a shrug. One cannot help but be reminded, after all, of the Emperor and his vast… stable of wives, though I mean no offense, my ladies."

"Oh no, that is nothing," Marianne said.

Cornelia's eyes were furrowed in thought. "Still, if this is actually true, then should it not be our responsibility to lecture Lelouch? His actions only invite scandal. Surely you can foresee that happening, my lady."

"Oh yes, I only know too well," said Marianne. "It is all well and good that Lelouch is a breaker of hearts, but if a  _child_  enters the equation…"

Ashford harrumphed. "Lelouch is a smart lad. I'm sure he's already aware of the many precautions one should take." He found it easy to defend Lelouch. He'd grown fond of the boy, who was a close friend to his own daughter.

"Ah, but Reuben, in the heat of the moment, passion may cloud one's judgement easily," Marianne said.

"Then should Lelouch not be given a lecture?" Cornelia pressed, herself fond of her younger half-brother.

Marianne giggled. "The poor boy will only be embarrassed, and perhaps infuriated. He has his father's temperament…"

A short, contemplative silence fell on the trio. It was clear that their topic of conversation was one Lelouch vi Britannia, Eleventh Prince of the Empire. For a while now, there had been rumors that the taciturn, brilliant young man had been breaking hearts left and right among the flowered young ladies of the Empire, which caused a not insignificant storm of scandal to course through the capital. Not since Prince Clovis had been himself a young man and been surrounded by similar rumors had there been such a hubbub.

More to the point, none had even expected this sort of thing from the Prince. Most knew him as an intensely private youth, who only socialized when it was needed. His affections were publicly recorded to have been generally reserved for his mother and his direct sister, Nunnally. Those closest to him knew of his bond with Cornelia and Euphemia. To think that he had become such a womanizer was therefore unthinkable.

Those were the initial thoughts of those present here in the table. Marianne herself had been unamused at first, thinking it was yet another ploy by one of Charles' hussies to damage her son's reputation. But later she found out the truth herself, having witnessed his son's fumbling work trying to conceal evidence of his activities from prying eyes, including his own mother. It was, as she'd told Cornelia, quite cute, which was why she left it alone.

Cornelia, for her part, had also been outraged on Lelouch's behalf. She in turn thought it a ploy by one of their half-siblings to bring down Lelouch. It seemed petty, as nothing would be gained from antagonizing the spawn of Marianne, other than possibly drawing the ire of the Ashford group that was currently preeminent in the Empire. Furthermore, both Lelouch and Nunnally were too far down the rungs to be even considered a serious contender for the Throne, unless there was another bloody civil war. Such inane double-dealing intrigue was expected of Odesyus or Schneizel, not Lelouch.

Still, knowing the truth now made her a bit sad. She had watched him and Euphie grow up together, as close as Lelouch was to Nunnally. Seeing him all grown up now and chasing skirts like any other lusty boy would perhaps be devastating for the poor girl. Of course, it could not be denied—as this was just nature taking its course.

"—I tell you this much, my ladies, I've half a mind to prod Milly in Lelouch's direction. I've been terrified of the rumors  _I've_ been hearing myself—seems like she's gotten herself a whole stable of would-be suitors." Ashford made a loud snort, showing off exactly how he felt about those.

"Oh my, but I would not think young Milly to be in any danger at all. She is rather headstrong, isn't she?" Marianne asked.

"That she is," Ashford said, nodding proudly.

"She'd never be caught flat-footed if she can help it. No, she'd choose her own battles." Marianne tilted her head, amusement playing along her eyes. "Or, to put forth another metaphor—if she's got different prey in mind, then there's nothing anyone can do to stop her from pursuing it. And we all know she's always got one target firmly in sight all these years."

It didn't take long for the other two to get what the Consort meant. Ashford cleared his throat. "You mean Lelouch."

Marianne nodded silently, looking quite apologetic in the process. Cornelia looked from one to the other in mild disbelief. What Marianne was proposing—to Ashford's face!—was that Milly would be encouraged to consummate her passion for one black-haired youth through the time-old method of breeding; though in this case, not solely for the purposes of procreation.

Presently, Ashford shrugged. "Her affections have always been obvious, isn't it? I'd not the heart to tell her it would end up being impossible in the end, considering the role she is to undertake, as well as Prince Lelouch's own position." Though the Ashfords were of noble stock, and were held in high enough esteem, it was farfetched to consider a match between Milly and Lelouch. Princes of the blood were usually reserved for other families, with far more clout than the Ashfords. Of course, the Prince could force the matter by choosing to marry her directly; and a scandal of a child sealed the deal even more, but he didn't want that sort of nonsense for his dear Milly. "But I would certainly not object if… the Prince and Milly have their little… fling."

"Reuben, for shame," Marianne said, looking equally as surprised as Cornelia. "To invite such a thing on a lady…!

"I shan't force her," Reuben said. "I leave it all to Milly. If she wants it, she can have it. I assume they will be responsible about it."

Marianne snorted. "Now I've heard everything. You just know you've given carte blanche to a cat to eat the canary."

"Well, my lady, it is your boy we're talking about."

Marianne was about to reply when Cornelia spoke. "…I think I'd also like that for Euphie." She was blushing, quite hard.

"Cornelia?"

The Princess cleared her throat. "This attraction you see in Milly Ashford is something I have also seen in my Euphie. And lately it's grown quite problematic. Well, not to so dangerous a point, of course. But, Euphie pines for Lelouch like a princess for her sir knight, to the point that I'm quite sure she m—mm—" Cornelia blushed, glancing at Ashford.

Marianne's eyes quirked upward. "She pleasures herself… to Lelouch?" Cornelia sighed, but didn't reply in the negative. "Oh, my dear."

Ashford guffawed. "Well now, if that isn't proof of his father's influence quickening in his blood, I don't know what is. It is a shame he won't be Emperor, else I'd be expecting my Milly to already be a shoe-in for Consort!"

"If this little… tryst will help them get over their affections, and lead them to become responsible adults, then I won't hold my sister back," Cornelia said, trying to keep face and voice calm.

Privately, Marianne thought that their well-meaning (and self-proclaimed well-thought out) reasoning may just backfire. Allowing them free license to get intimate with Lelouch would actually seal their bonds further, leading to quite a messy tragedy.

In any case, Marianne was now also reminded of a conversation she'd had with her daughter a few weeks back. Nunnally's usual affection for her brother had blossomed into an "innocent" sort of lust, an unusual term if there ever was one. Confused by her feelings, the young woman had confessed in her mother, who had been very understanding though she was unable to provide much advice.

Nunnally was no less strong-willed than either Euphemia or Milly Ashford, which meant that the fears the others shared about their beloved were just as apparent for her own daughter. So, it was better that they were given sanction, even better for them to be given advice and guided lightly to avoid potential disaster.

"I think it should be fine," Marianne said. The air around the table was rather like a trio of merchants finally settling in on a good price. "They  _should_  be allowed to experience their youth. I will caution my son about the proper way to go about it. You may instruct the girls at your discretion." As she would with Nunnally.

* * *

Lelouch looked out over the vast fields of Aries Villa, his brow furrowed in thought. He had just concluded a somewhat humiliating conversation with his mother, whereby she made it clear her awareness of his many prior trysts with the young women at the Academy. She then gave him a belated  _Talk_ , which included a reminder of the various tools one needed to prevent  _conception._

The Prince cringed to remember it, even now. Marianne hadn't asked him why he was doing this, which was a relief, as he would have been unable to lie to his own mother, and that would have led to a revelation he wasn't quite ready to give.

He'd slept with many, and not all of them were the young women that his mother had indicated. There had been older women too: some even married—one example was the assistant administrator at the Academy, whom he'd seduced after figuring out she had repressed urges.

But he wasn't a youth just "sowing oats". He thought the idea ludicrous. But he was gripped by forbidden desires, and that made him project them into better outlets. In his life there were several women whom he'd grown attracted to, and yet to pursue them would be to break the fragile bonds of friendship he'd built with them all these years. Therefore, he chose surrogates, those easily swayed by the allure of a Prince that they would cause no scandal, just rumors. It was all just to avoid confronting his wretched desires.

Milly. Euphie. Even Nunnally. He'd been appalled at the abject possessive lust he'd grown to possess over them, especially now that they had bloomed into wonderful women in his eyes. He would not sully them, would not risk their friendship, all to sate his needs.

He sighed, and went back to his chambers. Thinking about them only let his lusts resurface. He would have to go back "hunting" soon. He disliked the mating ritual, yet knew full well it was important for him or he would literally go insane.

As he undressed, he was aware that there was someone in the room with him. He whirled, adrenaline surging, before he stopped, his eyes bulging out in surprise.

Sitting on the bed,  _his_ bed, was Euphemia li Britannia, clad only in frilly, pink lingerie, her long hair pooled around her ankles as she bent her knees up to rest her head on them. Her pale, creamy skin, for so long an image that haunted his thoughts whenever he fucked a woman, glimmered like the moon's reflection on a clear surface. Combined, her presence was like an image of a dream, one he hadn't thought would actually exist.

She smiled.

"Hello brother."

* * *

**Commissioned by Spike_2416, thanks.**

**If you'd like a story commissioned, feel free to contact me here, or on fanfiction.net under "The Ruff Pusher".  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

**TAG: incest**

* * *

"Euphie?"

Lelouch's disbelief narrowed its focus on the breathtaking woman sitting on top of his bed, a sight that he had only seen in his lewder dreams. Euphemia li Britannia, his pink-haired half-sister, was a beauty to behold, her beautiful face exuding an innocent charm not unlike a real-life fairy. Her body, now that it had completed the rigors of puberty, was pale-skinned, with nubile limbs and a soft pink flush over several parts of her body obscured by her lingerie that spilled embers into his imagination.

There was no denying Euphie was the Empire's precious nymph, whose fame and beauty were celebrated world-wide.

"Yep, it's me," Euphie said, giggling.

"What are you doing here?" Lelouch asked breathlessly.

"I won a coin toss," she said, looking as proud as she was on the occasions when she outsmarted him.

"Coin toss?"

"Mhm." Euphie shifted, then stood to approach. Subconsciously, Lelouch retreated a step back, baffled by her actions, as well as her appearance. When she saw that, she stopped, put her hands on her hips and pouted. "Stay still! Where are you even going?"

"… Is this some sort of trick?" Lelouch asked. It had to be. There was no way Euphie would be here—well, Euphie had the right to be  _here,_ and he would certainly never deny her that; but she was  _here half-naked_ which obviously would never happen in real life which then meant this was some sort of ruse.

Euphie huffed. "Dummy. That's always your first response—suspicion. It's always been endearing to me, and to them, but now it's just…" Her shoulders raised in a shrug. "In the way."

"'Them'?" he repeated, latching on to one detail she'd given out desperately like a drowning man reaches for anything to stay on the surface. "Who are they?"

Euphie gripped her wrist and turned around. Her hair formed a long veil that blocked off his sight of her body this way. "… In a way, I'm kind of hurt, Lelouch," she said, her voice sounding quite genuinely broken.

"Euphie?"

He noticed her hands grip her wrist tighter. "It kind of hurt you know… when we heard all about those rumors about you." She sent him a dirty look over her shoulder. "Those salacious rumors."

Lelouch exhaled, making an "ah" sound of understanding. He felt his body sag, while his shame rose up in response. Of course, he couldn't really expect rumors of his proclivities to not have reached the ears of his friends. But to have that fact confirmed by one of them hurt. A bit. He swallowed. "Euphie, I—"

"It was alright, at first," Euphie continued. "We were happy for you, in a way. It's just that I personally found myself… dissatisfied."

"Dissatisfied?"

She turned around to face him fully again. After nodding, she stepped forward, causing him to start to back up.

"Don't run away," she repeated, in a soft voice.

"But Euphie…" How could he escape from her mesmerizing beauty? Her face was marked with doubt and sorrow, but did not make her any less beautiful. He stood transfixed, as she drew closer, her sweet, familiar scent filling his senses. It was the scent of something floral, something familiar from their youth, which Euphie had never replaced. Now her scent was mixed in with the maturity of a woman full grown, like a hidden signal that sparked the first waves of desire within him.

"Don't run away," she repeated. Her face was closer now, and she could see the tears glimmering in her eyes.

He hadn't even felt the kiss until he felt Euphie sweet breath brush against his lips. That made him aware that their lips had touched together. It was a light, feather-like sensation, almost as if he was only imagining it. But he could not look away from the reality before him.

Euphie was kissing him. Adorable, wise Euphie, one of the women he considered close to his heart, was fulfilling a fantasy he had long entertained. Now his confusion, which had become elation, now soured into fear. It was fear that this was nothing more than an illusion; just another dream of a delirious mind. And that was already unacceptable.

Euphie moaned lightly when she drew back from the kiss. Her eyelids fluttered rapidly as a healthy flush suffused her cheeks, dying them almost red. She looked at him pleadingly, as if she were desperate to hear his response.

Lelouch swallowed. "That was—"

"…What?" she said quietly. "Not as good a kiss as your other ones?"

Seeing the subtle anger in her eyes he shook his head rapidly. "No, no, no, it was better—no what I mean to say is that, er…" He could feel her nails digging into his clothes, sharp points that could easily break the skin. "—It is embarrassing to admit, but that was my first kiss."

She stared at him for a while before she burst out in laughter. "What? I don't believe you. You can't lie about your exploits, Lelouch."

"I… yes, but—" He shook his head. "I never  _kissed_ them. On the lips." Though he did kiss them on other places to enhance the pleasure when it was needed. "Never on the lips," he clarified. He wasn't sure if any of his partners had been disappointed, or if they just hadn't noticed. Assuredly, none of them had spoken of it, nor even ask him the reason why, and he'd been content to leave it be.

Euphie sighed, as if she wasn't sure if she wanted to hit him or not. "Well, that's surprising. Assuming you're not lying, that is."

"I'm  _not—_!"

"But, that's—I mean we just—"

The blush on Lelouch's face deepened. "Yes." His first kiss had been with Euphie.  _Euphie!_ Any other time he'd be jumping for joy, but now he was watching her carefully, gauging every moment of her reaction.

Euphie placed a hand to her lips. "If what you're saying is true, then this is a dream come true."

"W-what do you mean?"

The look she gave him then was unlike anything he had seen before. It was as if there was a hidden fire behind her eyes, slowly building upward in heat and size. Then, Euphie did something he never expected her to do. She took his hand and laid it on her breast.

Lelouch hissed as he felt the warm sensation of her breasts against his palm. It sent a delicious shudder up his spine. His breathing quickened. He gripped her shoulder with a sudden, insistent need.

"Do you not know what you're doing to me?" he asked. "Don't you know that I've been holding back, all this time?"

She smiled her brilliant smile. She laid her cheek against the back of his hand. "I'm glad it's mutual. Now, I leave myself in your hands."

"Euphie, I'll be doing many things to you, things fitted more for a beast than a rational man," Lelouch said, almost panting. "There's still time. If you just refuse—"

"Nope," she said, sticking out her tongue. She took his other hand and laid it on her other breast. "Take me, claim me as you've done to all those before. But this time, love me more than them. Treat me far better than them."

Lelouch sucked in a breath, before he grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her in deep for another kiss. This time he couldn't help himself; he thrust his tongue into her, claiming dominance over her petite mouth. She whined gently in response, her breathing growing rapid against him as he trapped her tongue and stroked it with glee. Euphie placed her hands around his neck, locking them in so he couldn't get away.

Warmth bloomed on his chest as she pulled closer against him, making him feel the soft cushion of her breasts. Their lips moved rapidly against each other, smacking loudly, Lelouch leading her tongue along on a dance that shared their fluids freely from mouth to mouth, devouring each other in a wet, sloppy mess. Eventually, Euphie squeezed her grip on him, as if signaling him she wanted even more.

"Mmppph… *slurp*…"

The couple swayed and moved as they leaned forward and back with each second of their passionate kiss. Eventually, instinct lead them back to Lelouch's bed, where he collapsed on top of her, all while still keeping their mouths glued together. Neither one didn't want this moment to end, as it was a moment they had each secretly craved to become reality for a long time.

After a while, Lelouch pulled back. A long string of saliva connected his lips to her luscious ones. Their breaths were hot and ragged against each other, while their faces showed clearly their mutual desire. No words were spoken; didn't need to be spoken, when they began undressing each other. For Lelouch, it was easier with Euphie already in lingerie as he peeled off the strips of fabric to reveal her virginal skin, while she had to work with unbuttoning him quickly.

Lelouch, who'd finished first, had a moment where he beheld the fully glory of Euphemia li Britannia, naked as the day she was born. Her long, silky hair lay under her like a cloak, presenting her body to him like food adorned on a pink-colored leaf. Her breasts were perfectly-shaped moons, perky, with nipples like small round circles that appeared bright and pink against her pale skin. Her bush was small and trimmed yet also delightfully as pink as her hair. These were framed by her aforementioned nubile thighs, with skin pale and creamy-looking, and also flawlessly unblemished and uniform throughout her body.  _This_ was the mark of true royalty, with a body like a perfectly crafted doll, and it was all laid out and ready for him.

Knowing his partner was yet inexperienced he began work on her with numerous kisses all around her neck, suckling, licking and nipping at the skin. She squealed and moaned, her head squirming as if to push him away yet never actually pushing out much force. Her body made the bed rock ever so slowly from her tiny movements. Lelouch savored the feel and taste of her smooth skin.

"Nnn… Lelouch…"

"Sssshhhh… Leave it to me…"

"'Kay…"

Lelouch's mouth went straight for her nipples, encircling both peaks with is tongue until they hardened to his touch. Euphie sighed, and he guessed correctly that she was still trying to get used to the new sensations he was giving her. Instinctively she grabbed his hair, making fists in their black, sweaty mop. Lelouch continued to suck and bite on her boobs until they glistened with his spit. His hands wandered downward, to where her bush had been neatly liberated of its stifling fabric. His fingers glided, softly at first, over the surface of her thighs.

He felt her clench her thighs shut, as if trapping him there. It was accompanied by an almost piteous whine coming from Euphie.

"Relax, Euphie," he said.

"I am…" she said. "You just surprised me."

He teased her thighs apart slightly, making sure to rub the delicate flesh inside in reassurance. Then, as he drifted upward, to her nethers, he noticed a peculiar dampness that was not sweat. She was wet. It was only a little bit, but he was sure she'd be wetter still as they went on. Lelouch palmed his hand over her bush and confirmed her wetness, while also trying to gauge her comfort. When she didn't react negatively, he slowly explored the outer reaches of her lower lips that were shrouded by her pubes.

He slid over her outer folds, careful to tune her reactions, before he traveled to the top of her slit. There was an engorged part of her flesh there, and the instant he made contact, Euphie's body twitched upward.

Euphie gripped his arms, but it was not to stop, but to urge him onward. The look in her eyes told him she had reached a state of horniness that would brook no retreat. Thus, he forged onward, pulling and stroking over her engorged lips with all of his might, until he felt a shudder course through her body, and her limbs twitched and shook. A short burst of fluid ran over his fingers, which he used to soak and rub back in over her entrance.

"Aaahhh… haaaahhhh… That was…"

"You came."

"I  _know_ I did!" The small film of sweat that now covered her skin made it glint under the light of the room, causing Euphie to glow to his eyes.

Then, just as he was about to move to continue, Euphie suddenly rose and pushed his chest. Surprised, he was knocked down on the bed, while she rose to tackle his hips. He was confused for all of a second until he realized she'd gripped his rock-hard erection.

"So this is a boy's thing," she said, eyeing his member with curiosity. She her palm along the thick, turgid surface towards the base, whereupon she encircled it. Her hand felt soft and warm against his thing that it twitched several times, as if pleased. She stared, then looked up at him quizzically.

"Y-Yeah."

Her face broke into a smile. "It's so cute."

"W-well, cute is not how I'd describe it…" he stammered. His brain, which was supposed to be quick to respond to something as provocative as what Euphie had said, could no longer muster the proper response. It had been frozen, all the gears spinning to a halt, as one of the most beautiful women in the world held his pulsing cock by the base in that moment.

She giggled. "Want to know a secret?" she said softly. He watched, mesmerized, as her lips formed sounds that took him a while to comprehend. "I… practiced… a bit…"

He swallowed. He did not understand at all.  _Practice? Practice what?_

In answer, Euphie moved forward, placing her hands on her spread thighs, with lips slightly parted. She leaned in closer, her breath now tickling against his crotch. She looked up at him with an impish look that was quite at odds with the Princess he knew, and yet it was still fundamentally "Euphie." She licked her lips in that seductive way that made him realize what she intended.

She brought her mouth close to him. Her pink hair covered his legs like a blanket, then the rest fell on either side of her face as he felt her lips against his tip. Then she licked, once—a brief point of contact that nonetheless sent a shockwave of pleasure through his body. She brushed her hair back over her ear to get a clearer look, then placed her tongue flat on his glans. She stared up at him deliberately, before she began swirling her tongue over his cock. She twirled around him over and over like she was finishing off an ice cream cone. Then, she tilted her head, and planted her lips against the side of his shaft. She began making butterfly kisses up and down his length, constantly sending minute electric shocks straight from his member right into his brain.

When she pulled back, Lelouch was able to exhale, loudly. "E-Euphie…" he breathed. He'd received head many times before, but how many of them were Princesses of the Empire? How many of them was one of  _the_ few he adored, one he'd fantasized of fellating him as Euphemia was doing now—willingly defiling her highborn mouth with the dirty cock of a playboy prince. Not even the daughters and wives of dukes and high lords took the Eleventh Prince into their mouths without putting a flavored condom on, now here was the Third Princess tasting him raw. It was a sinful sight, and one he would never forget.

Lelouch squirmed, his breath hitching every time Euphie's lovely mouth licked his member like an eager cat. Then, she moved her head back to his tip, after which she encircled the glans fully within the warm, velvety embrace of her lips. He moaned in agonizing pleasure, while Euphie met his eyes with a triumphant look. She rolled her tongue over the piece of him that she had swallowed, before she put her head forward, moving his glans deeper into her warm, sloppy mouth. Her tongue licked and rolled over the underside of his shaft. Her mouth formed a strong vacuum-like pressure as she moved her head back and forth, sliding his cock in and out of her. He was violating Euphemia completely. The thought of that, as well as the undeniably, indescribable pleasure of her mouth on him, brought him close to cumming.

"E-Euphie stop, I'm going to—" he cried, between hissed breaths. He  _was_ doing it raw, and he wasn't sure if she would like what came next.

Yet Euphie only moved faster, her head near slamming onto his belly as her rhythm reached a fever pitch. She made a humming sound in the back of her throat that caused vibrations in her mouth, heightening the sensation further. He didn't know if she was doing it intentionally or not, but in the heat of the moment, he really didn't much  _care_. Lelouch gasped once, stars blasting into existence in his mind, as the floodgates burst wide open, his essence surging through straight into Euphie's mouth. Euphie's head jerked, and she made a sound of surprise, as his tip erupted with his seed, shooting point-blank at her throat.

His body sagged as the waves of delicious pleasure surged through him. He watched through half-lidded eyes as Euphie's face twisted, perhaps in pain. Just as he was about to help her, on his fourth spurt, he found that she was actually beaming with joy. She eagerly sucked on him, accepting all the white, gooey semen into herself with loud, forceful gulps. She still looked like she was making an effort of it, as her whole face glistened with sweat and tears flowed down the corner of her eyes. But she looked at him with assurance as she soothed his ejaculation, taking in all he could give without complaint.

This was it. He had thoroughly dirtied the mouth of the Third Princess of Britannia for all time. And yet she thought nothing of it, gulping down Lelouch's cum like it was sweet nectar. She even swallowed him down to the base, allowing his remaining shots to shoot straight into her gut. The mere thought of it gave him a heady sense of victory.

Finally, with a loud smack, she withdrew her lips from his glans. "H-how was it?" she asked coyly, blue eyes staring innocently at him. She wiped her lips with her tongue. Lelouch could see traces of his cum bubbling on the pink surface, mixed with her saliva.

At this point, he didn't care that the virgin Euphie had been better at giving head than all the ladies who'd dared go down on a Prince. He didn't much think on the fact his semen now swam in a hot, thick pile in Euphie's gut, forever tainting her in his lewd color. The dam had been smashed, the barricades had been lowered, and here was one of the women he desired above all else, and he wanted her. He wanted  _more_ of her.

He crashed into her, and after a brief moment of shock from her part, she reciprocated. They bounced on his bed, as Lelouch set to ravaging her delicate body with his mouth, while Euphie squirmed and moaned. He moved up and down, leaving his mark when and where he could, eliciting squeals from his dear Princess as he went. He would not be faulted from claiming her now, completely, seeing that she'd offered herself. As evidence, she ground her crotch against his, as if she were itching for him to put himself inside.

Distantly, Lelouch recognized that they were acting like horny young people, captured in the throes of virginal lust. He was no virgin, admittedly, but he did feel that way when it came to Euphie. Before losing his own virginity he'd always thought sex as something romantic. His many partners thereafter taught him it was a transaction, a contract whose ultimate goal was pleasure. Yet now, he found himself challenged yet again. In her eyes, dipped in arousal, he saw a mirror of himself, young and eager to be joined with the one he loved.

Their lips drew forward in a passionate frenzy while their hands eagerly fondled the other's genitals. Through that, Lelouch's erection was reawakened to full, while he prodded Euphie's wet hole to make sure it was completely ready for him.

"It's big!" she gasped, when he'd but pressed his glans against her entrance. He paused, a little bemused. "I mean, I know I felt you in my mouth just now, but it's really big isn't it."

"We'll take it slow," he assured her. She nodded, nervously, her hands bundled up together above her heaving breasts as he began to push forward, driving himself slowly inside her. She nodded, and inhaled sharply as he dug in deeper. She whimpered, the grip on his shoulders tightening to a painful grip. At the midpoint, he stopped, and rocked his hips back and forth to spread the lubrication of her juices around. After a while, the tension in her body eased.

"Euphie?"

"Don't let go," she said, grabbing one of his hands. "Don't let go."

His heart was filled with intense affection for this woman, one with whom he'd spent the better part of his life. They'd grown up together, had joked, cried, even fought. And now they would embark on this strange new relationship, where the unknown stared at them right in the face.

"I won't," he responded in a near-whisper, as he broke on through, shattering her maidenhood and driving his erection deeper into her, right up to the hilt.

Euphie didn't cry out. She whined, she whimpered, but she kept it all in. She looked at him through glistening, tear-filled eyes, her whole body trembling. Lelouch wanted nothing more than to hug her body and never ever let go. But here he was, completely sheathed within his childhood friend, her pussy fitting him like a velvet glove.

When she gave another silent signal to continue, he grabbed her hips dutifully and started to thrust back and forth. Their bodies began to rock on the bed, making it creak.

"Ahhh… haaahh…"

She sounded like she was getting the hang of it; which was just as well, as Lelouch was busily probing her pussy for any points he could pleasure within. In the meantime he worked to steady her first time by sucking and pleasuring the other points in her body, nipping at her pale, milky skin with the grace of a famished connoisseur.

Their bodies moved together, perhaps not in unison, but definitely with raw, undiluted passion. They gasped and moaned, as they settled into the breeding rhythm. They ground their hips together, seeking out pleasure but making sure to reciprocate. Euphie squeezed on him, tugging on every surface of his shaft with the slimy contours of her insides. In return he made sure to hit every pleasurable bundle of nerves within her, causing her to moan wildly, her hair sprinkling sweat drops all over. He took her nipple and munched on it like it was a particularly striking meal, savoring the luscious, bowl-like shapes and the tiny gasps she made every time he flicked her nips.

Their gasps and moans started to increase as their lovemaking reached a high. His thrusts became longer, deeper and quicker, while she even raised her hips high to meet him with every thrust, which made obscene, slapping sounds that resonated in the room. He lifted her thighs, pinning her legs upward so he could achieve maximum penetration. In this position, he could see her skin ripple and bloom with every loud and sharp fleshy impact, while her boobs jiggled unattended like fruits in the wind.

By now, Euphie's entire body was layered with a film of shining sweat. Her skin was also flushed in several places, like her neck and chest areas, giving her body a slight reddish tinge. The two combined to make Euphie seem like she was glowing in the midst of their lovemaking. That added to the way her expression conveyed her extreme ecstasy, with her biting her lip to stifle her cries of pleasure, made Lelouch feel invincible, as he laid his claim onto this woman who could rightfully said to be one of the Empire's greatest modern treasures. And she was all his.

"Hahhn~~ Ahhh… Hahhh… Lelouch…! Lelouch!"

"Euphie…! Euphie…!"

Overcome with what appeared to be virginal frenzy, Euphie's entire body kept on mashing up against him, meeting his thrusts halfway with her own body. Lelouch could even swear that her tight and pointed squeezes around his cock was her body seeking to milk him for all he had.

Then, one moment, she tensed, her entire body freezing as she felt her orgasm come. As if she were trying to stave off the explosion, her limbs flailed about, helpless, even as he continued to ram into her balls deep without mercy. Then, it happened without warning—the only sign being the way her pussy squeezed tighter than a vice around him. Her hands grasped the sheets above her, pulling until they nearly tore, before they tensed in the ultimate burst of her orgasm. Lelouch wrapped his arms around her waist and continued to give her stimulation. Euphie shouted out indiscernible things as the walls of her pussy churned and pulsed around him, with fresh fluid staining their connection. Then she shuddered, several times, her hands seeking and finding his as if to anchor herself.

Feeling his own impending orgasm, Lelouch began to pound into her with increased speed. After a few moments, he felt the familiar sensation in his balls. Each thrust now filled her completely, and he squeezed through her still orgasming tunnel, each loud, meaty slap echoing loudly in the room. Impossible as it seemed, it appeared that Euphie was also close to another orgasm, which Lelouch gleefully facilitated with a few choice flicks of her erect clit.

Euphie gasped, her body rolling with several more waves of delicious pleasure, causing her birth hole to clench more around him, heightening his pleasure even as he drove towards his own conclusion.

"Euphie…!"

He was going to cum. But he realized he had not a condom on. Safe sex was the one thing he always practiced, to a fault, even with those who were virgins like Euphie. But Euphie had ambushed him so, and he hadn't given a thought after she'd sucked him off. His pack was completely out of reach, in his school bag. So he would have to withdraw. In that moment, as if sensing his intentions, Euphie's legs clamped down around him, locking his hips in despite the waves of orgasm she underwent.

He groaned. He didn't have long—only a few moments until the end. But he had no choice now. He would have to unload everything, every last part of his white, creamy baby batter into one of the most sacred places in the world—Euphemia li Britannia's virgin womb. His had been the first to touch her entrance, his had been the first to plumb her depths, and he would be the first to put a claim by filling her with his seed.

Such thoughts disappeared from his mind when the climax came, as a white void exploded in his mind. It was as if his soul gushed out from his body, to paint the innermost core of Euphie with his own color. Each potent spurt that made its way deep inside her made him shudder, as it felt sweeter than any victory he had ever experienced. It was in that moment that Lelouch's stamina failed him, when he collapsed on top of her, their bodies still connected, his manhood still pumping batch after batch into her. Exhausted, the two lovers could only sigh as their minds felt a sort of peace settle in their minds at last.

After what seemed like eternity, Lelouch opened his eyes and turned his head, and found Euphie's face just a few inches away. Without needing any prompting the two kissed, sealing the compact they had concluded, validating their first time together.

"I'm just so happy," Euphie said quietly. He was still inside her, but the sight of her beautiful face was enough for him to slowly come to life.

"Me too," he said. "But what—"'

"Hush." She put a finger to his lips. "All you need to know, is that a coin was flipped. And there will be more to come."

"More?"

"But for now…" She traced his face with her finger. Her eyes wandered all over him intently, as if she were seeing him only for the first time. "For now, you're  _mine_. So Lelouch, are you willing to just leave it at this?"

Lelouch sucked in a loud breath. His dick was now fully hard inside her once more. As if to acknowledge him, her pussy squeezed around him, once.

She laughed playfully as Lelouch rose and tossed her around, with her ass cheeks now pointed up towards him. Princess or not, no one tempted Lelouch without getting their just comeuppance. He mounted her, grabbed her arms to pull her body up, then began the second round of their lovemaking.

* * *

The fat sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room. Its source: the one speaker perched on the bed, with its accompanying video feed next to it. On it was the live footage of the Third Princess being mounted and ridden like a horse by none other than the Eleventh Prince. Their shouts of lust and pleasure accompanied the unmistakable sounds of their lovemaking.

After recovering from her latest mindblowing orgasm, Nunnally vi Britannia sat up on the soaked bed, her eyes once more on the footage of her siblings making sweet, loud love. She raised Lelouch's coat to her face, and following her sister Euphie's suggestion, placed her hand on her damp, sensitive nethers once more.

"Lelouch…" she said, breathing deep of his scent and staring intently into the screen. Wet shlicks could then be heard, but not from the speakers.

* * *

**Chapter has been once again commissioned by Spike_2416, thanks.**

**If you'd like a story commissioned, feel free to contact me here, or on fanfiction.net, under "The Ruff Pusher".  
**


End file.
